


These Scratches Aren't Because She Tried to Fight It

by raewise



Series: Kit Ashbourne [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I haven’t been spoiled. I’m not rotten, </i> she thinks as Ashbourne undoes her belt. <i>I am worthy of this. I still have worth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scratches Aren't Because She Tried to Fight It

**Author's Note:**

> A little something dedicated to one of my favourite FNV side characters: Corporal Betsy! 
> 
> Title from "I Didn't Just Kiss Her" by Jen Foster

“How’re you holding up?”

Betsy’s lying on her cot with her beret over her eyes. She doesn’t need to see to know who that silky voice belongs to.

“Better. The doc knows what she’s talking about, I’ll give her that.”

“Good,” Ashbourne says. Betsy feels the mattress dip when she sits. A hand touches the stubble behind her ear. Betsy doesn’t shiver, but she feels her lips curl involuntarily. She’s glad her face is hidden.

“You made up with Williams yet? Or is she still ignoring you?”

“We kissed and made up. When’s First Recon moving out?”

Betsy stretches her arms above her head, drawing attention to her muscular frame. Ashbourne goes nuts for that kind of stuff.

“Morning. Gonna miss this place. I mean, everything but that fucking jackass punk who’s always punching metal at goddamn three in the morning.” Just looking at the kid’s slimy face makes Betsy want to unload her rifle into it. “Shit, you’ve been to Hope? There any good looking women down there?”

Ashbourne laughs, wispy fingers dancing against Betsy’s sensitive neck. “A couple, and I’ll even come visit you sometime.”

Betsy reaches up to take the beret off, looking up at the elegant freckled face. “I’ll hold you to that, beautiful.”

“Is that  _ all  _ you’ll hold me against?”

“Sweetums, you know me. In what world am I ever not ready to jump your bones?”

Ashbourne swings a leg so she’s straddling her hips. She grinds down teasingly. “You’re right. What on earth was I thinking?”

Betsy has never seen Ashbourne all dolled up before, but she’s heard stories from soldiers stationed on the Strip. She’s heard the stories of pretty skirts and delicate curls and those legendary kitten heels. Rubbing her thumbs into jutting hipbones, Betsy feels herself yearn to be able to take this dolly out on the town. She wants to be seen with a classy gal like Ashbourne on her arm. She wants for her brain and body to stop telling her she’s a dirty thing, soiled by a disgusting man like Cook-Cook. Betsy deserves beautiful things like this magic woman.

_ I haven’t been spoiled. I’m not rotten,  _ she thinks as Ashbourne undoes her belt.  _ I am worthy of this. I still have worth. _

Doctor Usanagi helps a lot. She has a soft voice and she’s a good listener. It’s been hard for Betsy to feel safe around anyone since the rape, but she’s getting there. Soon she may be able to sit alone in a room with a man without feeling terror electrocute every one of her nerve endings.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Ashbourne says as she strokes her through her panties. Betsy kinda wants to cry, feeling light as air. Instead she grunts and rolls her hips.

_ I’m worth this. I deserve good things. I’m allowed to be happy. _

“Promise me you’ll think of me,” Ashbourne says softly, petting her labia. Betsy groans.

“Okay.”

“Good. What do you want me to do?”

“Just! Just… touch me.  _ Please _ .”

Ashbourne does. Betsy breathes heavily, looking into eyes twinkling like stars. She’s so beautiful, so good. Betsy doesn’t know how something like Kit Ashbourne has survived for so long in this cesspool. Betsy doesn’t know her--not really--but she knows what matters. That she’s kind to Spades, can make Bitter-Root laugh, has Craig Boone out in the field again. And she helped Betsy. She looked at her and saw someone worth saving. 

As long as someone like Ashbourne sees that someone, Betsy can keep searching too.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there are a few pretty girls at Camp McCarran and Betsy wouldn't want to leave. There's Dr Angela Williams, Lt Carrie Boyd, Dr Usanagi's nearby... I wouldn't wanna go either tbh
> 
> (I hate Little Buster btw)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/I3I59IAV)


End file.
